one_lego_wiki_to_rule_them_allfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorin Oakenshield
Thorin was the son of Thrain who created Thorin's Company to retrieve the gold from the dragon Smaug with the help of Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey. Background In The Hobbit Thorin and twelve other dwarves, including his nephews Fíli and Kíli, visited Bilbo Baggins on Gandalf's advice to hire him as a burglar, so that they wouldn't have the bad luck they believed would come from having thirteen members on their quest to reclaim their treasure from Smaug the Magnificent. During the travel to the Lonely Mountain Thorin revealed himself as a capable leader and the most battle worthy of the thirteen dwarves. He was, however, described by Tolkien as haughty. In the book, Thorin was angry at Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur for falling on top of him on Bilbo's doormat. Afterwards, he hung up his light blue cloak with a silver tassel and "said nothing about 'service'". He was also upset about escaping from the Wood-elves' prison in a barrel and was always trying to keep his tassel clean. Upon the slaying of Smaug, Thorin refused the claim of the people of Laketown to a part of the treasure. The people of Laketown wanting to be re-compensated for the destruction of their city by Smaug as well as being rewarded for slaying Smaug and freeing the Lonely Mountain from his dominion. As well, a part of Smaug's treasure did indeed originate from their former Dale, which was destroyed by Smaug, so it was not rightfully the property of the dwarves. Thorin is here portrayed as being dominated by greed and price, having recently been housed by the people from the Laketown. He refuses to give any part of the treasure away and prefers trying to solve the conflict by force. From the treasure, Thorin especially wanted the Arkenstone, and was thus furious when Bilbo stole it to use as a bargaining counter with Thranduil, the Elven king, who also laid claim to part the treasure and denounced him as a traitor. The conflict was averted by an attack of Goblins and Wargs, and the dwarves joined forces with the elves, the Men of Laketown and the Great Eagles to defeat them in what came to be called the Battle of the Five Armies. During the battle Thorin plays an important part leading an assault that is followed both by dwarves, men and even the elves, showing his strength as a leader. He was mortally wounded after seeing his nephews Kíli and Fíli die in the battle, but before he died he made his peace with Bilbo by commending the Hobbit's bravery and good character. His last words were, "If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But, sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell." Thorin is thus similar in personality to Boromir, being a good character that is tempted by power, only redeeming himself upon his deathbed. Thorin was buried with honour and the Arkenstone was laid upon his grave. Variants Thorin Oakenshield.jpg|Normal 10902123065_300dfa3fd4_o.jpg|The Desolation of Smaug Thorin_King.JPG|King Thorin12.png|Normal Videogame Thorin_young.png|Young Videogame Thorin_lk.png|Lake-town Videogame How to Unlock Sets Trivia Category:Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Thorin's Company Category:Index